Safe
by ThatChickWithTheFace
Summary: I'm new here so tell me if i'm any good. Puck is changing and starting to worry about Kurt's health. he wants to help him come back, and to let him know he cares. little bit of anorexia but cleaned up in the first few chapters. r&r!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I ate like four pancakes already." I threw my hands in the air in exasperation. My mother was a wonderful woman and she loved me a lot, even after my father left she didn't go to drinking like anyone else would have. She took care of Sarah and me, but sometimes she got a little overprotective.

"You need to eat breakfast!"

"Done, ma I did already." I laughed and grabbed my bag on the way out of the door.

"Fine, don't get in a fight today Noah, I have had enough with the bloody t-shirts!" I heard her yell as the door shut behind me. I sighed happily in the cold air, relieved for a few minutes alone.

Fifteen minutes in the car and I was at school, sadly replacing my facial expression with the 'badass king of the world' look. But just inside the door things weren't as normal as I was expecting.

Mercedes was walking next to Quinn. Artie was talking with Santana in the corner of the hallway. The most shocking of all though was Kurt, shoulders hunched, no confident aura and sticking close to the lockers. Azimio walked past him and shoved him hard into the wall to the small boy's right, he stuck to the wall for a moment letting the jock pass without a fight then sunk into glee room with two extra steps forward.

At this point I had stopped in the hallway to see this happen, frozen with shock at seeing that the ice king had melted. As I saw him disappear though, I broke through my stupor and followed him into the room. I expected tears and anger, not what I saw.

He sat on the piano bench, facing away from the piano and staring blankly at… well nothing.

"Hummel?"

"If you want to hurt me, at least let me make sure I have my concealer to hide any bruises." He didn't move from his position.

"Are you ok?" that moved him; he looked to me, eyebrows knitted together.

"You don't care." He straightened his back and held his head high, highlighting his cheeks. They were missing the innocent roundness, they had pointed tips and there was barely any flesh in his face at all. He was wearing a shirt that I had seen on him last month, but this time it was overly baggy instead of extremely tight. The broken black circles under his eyes were the last thing that lead me to sit next to him and ask; "Kurt, I do care, what the hell is the matter?" no malice in my voice at all.

"It's no big deal." He moved to grab his bag when I heard it. The same sound that my stomach made when I was in Juvie and didn't eat for a week.

"when's the last time you ate?" he froze, his hand mere inches from his bag.

"Lunch." He explained quickly and rushed. His arm wrapped around his stomach.

"I won't tell anyone, I have no reason to, let me help you." There was about five minutes of silence before the small, beautiful boy sighed and hung his head in shame.

"I ate some toast today, but I haven't eaten since…" there was a pause, "Wednesday ." it was Friday today.

"Why?" I asked slowly and put my hand on his. A mumbled response that might have had the words 'pear hips' in the sentence that followed.

"Hummel, how long have you been anorexic?" his head snapped up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Anorexic?"

It seemed that it was the first time that there had been a name put to what he was doing. He didn't realize what he was doing.

"Ya Kurt, you're hurting yourself, you can't just keep doing this."

"You called me Kurt." He looked down at his bag again. "What's in it for you to help me?"

"Nothing, well except maybe the fact that," his head bowed in disappointment, "Hold on let me finish. I was going to say that without the ice king, this school isn't fun anymore. I spent ten seconds without your bitchy sarcasm when I walked in that door this morning and I think I'm going on withdrawal."

"I can't believe you just called me an ice king and bitchy in the same mini monologue."

"And now I feel better." I smiled and the corners of his lips lifted only a little in response but it was a start.

When did I start paying attention to his lips?

"So how do you plan to help me?" he raised one eyebrow and stood up to walk over and sit in one of the more-comfy-than-a-piano-bench-choir-chair and I followed.

"Well something's up, what is it?" he looked nervously at his nails and sighed

"You befriended me in a matter of seconds and expect me to spill the entirety of my problems to you, I want to, believe me I'm in love with the idea of someone to talk to, but I need to know I can trust you." By the end of his speech he was whispering.

I put a hand over his and shined my pearly whites in his direction, "I get you, I'm not exactly the type to trust in minutes. And I'm not going to lie, I had no intentions of walking in school and making friends with you, but I think that sounds kinda cool. Why don't we just hang out and see if I _can_ help?"

"Is this a trick?" he sighed as if he knew that I was going to invite him over to my house just to get him wailed on by the football team.

"Dude I'm too stupid to plan something, if I wanted to do something retarted like that I would have done it already." He laughed breathily

"Fine, you want to watch a movie and eat disgusting junk food at my house this weekend?"

"How did you know what I do every weekend?" he smiled at that one and I mentally high fived myself. I stopped myself in my thoughts. I was really going to help Kurt? Was I going to screw this up and hurt him. Was I actually caring? I was surprised at myself, caring. It sounded fun enough.

"Tomorrow then, what time do you want me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

KURT'S POV

"Tomorrow then, what time do you want me?"

I wanted to laugh at the idea of Puck at my house, for me, not for Finn. It really was laughable. If someone had told me that I would willingly be alone in a room with Puckasaurus, thinking of times I could let him in my home so we could 'hang,' I was likely to sign them into therapy and pay for it too!

I sighed dramatically, slipping into my old skin again. "I guess I can spare you the time around 1…ish"

"Ish? What the hell does ish mean?" he was still smiling, I was about to call out and ask who was directing this crack scene for the twilight zone.

"It means I'll text you tomorrow morning when I wake up to tell you how long I'm going to take to get ready, it all depends on how fast the coffee is made." I was shocking myself at how much I was being…. Well, myself. I looked back at my lap for a second and then moved to pull a pen out of my bag that was till near the piano bench. Puck moved with me to the piano and sat next to me.

"Here." I handed him the pen while I looked back in my bag for my beautiful planner that Brittany had decided to cover in rainbow duct tape (where she got it, I shudder to know). But Puck had other plans and pulled my hand out of my bag by my forearm.

"What are you doing?" I droned. He flipped the hand over so he could see the palm.

"You do have baby hands Hummel… would you rather I call you Kurt?" he suddenly asked.

"Whatever you want. And please tell me you aren't going to write on me" he did, barely touching the skin with the pen he wrote out seven neat numbers and four flowing letters.

"Fine then, ruin my baby soft hands," I joked, "Your handwriting is more girly than mine." I pointed out, not really as mad as I thought I would be, but that was normal. It's been a while since I have felt anything, I've been numb and that might be scarier than pain, but I can't tell.

"Kurt, your everything is more girly than Adam Lambert." I could feel my eyebrows shooting into my hair line and a giggle pop out of my lips (which, for me, was the equivalent of literally dropping on the ground and rofling.)

"You do realize that 1. You know who that is and 2. You know enough about him to know that he's very gay _and_ use his name in context? Right?" his cheeks were getting noticeably pink, even though he had a very even tan.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine. So you text me and I will see you tomorrow." He was out of the room just like that.

"Bye Puck." I muttered to myself. Only seconds later I nearly slid off the bench with shock when his head popped back in the room.

"Bye Kurt."

AN: ok so hi. I'm Lilly, (not my real name, but cool enough to be ) so I'm new and I forgot to put an author's note in the first chapter. Well here it is. If you have tips for me that would be awesome cause I got no idea wht the nonsense I'm doing here. But what would be really helpful would be some reviews. I don't know if I'm any good and I want to know if anyone's reading so I know how fast I should update.

So reviews =better writing + faster updates

And if u are my first reviewer on this site I may or may not write a special oneshot for u based on a prompt you send! u all rock luv ya

~Lilly


	3. Chapter 3

Wooohoooooo! Winter vacation! I can't wait to leave, writing this in an airport, just cause I love you all. No seriously, I love you. So here's the story, the thing you came for, cause I bet you didn't open this page to read my rambles if u did, go back to twitter and get off fanfiction cause your screwed up.

Chapter 3: Noah

So it was Saturday, and I wondered if I would actually help Kurt through this. Not like I was going to ditch, but like could I handle fixing someone's life when all I was used to was destroying them. I had always screwed things up. With my father, I wasn't helping at all with my sister or my mother around the house, so he left. I killed the hopes and dreams of everything I could get my hands on and I made geeks feel like trash. Literally. I wanted Kurt to get better, maybe that was what was different this time than the others.

I wanted something for another person, I don't know if it was because my heart went out to him because I might be bi and the feelings of coming out and all that crazy stuff just make you feel like you have a burning hole in your chest, or if he was my glee-buddy and we had to stick up for each other. Either way I was in my car on the way to the Hummel-Hudson house at 4. Kurt apparently overslept and needed like 6 hours to get ready, so I was staying for dinner and a sleep over with Finn. Finn and I had talked about it, he said that Kurt mostly just "stayed in his room and stuff." But that statement was probably the most observant one he had said our entire high school career. So something was up

We had planned a movie and chill night with Kurt, we were going to force fun upon him, because even Mercedes had been missing out on her "White boy."

"Hello Noah," Mr. Hummel answered the door, looking quite bored. "Finn won't be home until after dinner."

"Sir, I thought Finn told you, or Kurt for that fact." I said, most likely looking pretty confused, "I was coming over to hang out with Kurt for a few hours then when Finn got back we were all going to have sort of a movie night, with unhealthy junk food and whatnot" Burt's eyebrows shot into the brim off his hat, then slowly he smiled.

"Kurt invited you?" I nodded, "Well then I'm glad to see you, Kurt doesn't talk to me anymore. All he does is listen to music and does homework. He even takes his meals to his rooms now and comes down in the mornings too late for breakfast. I sort of miss him." There was a tension in the silence, not awkward but filled with worry for the skinny boy. "Well, Noah, he's downstairs." I followed the way he pointed and knocked at yet another door.

"Come in." it was Kurt's soft voice, it almost sounded muffled.

"Ya, Dad, I have no clue what shirt I'm wearing, I was going to wear the blue one that I got recently, but it's dirty and missing so Noah's going to be over any minute and I'm…" he popped out of his closet then, completely surprised to find me there instead of his father. "Shirtless." He deadpanned attempting to cover himself up and melt back into the closet when I grabbed his shoulder and he froze.

I could see the lines of dimly sculpted abs when he turned, and some hips that made a line straight to just under his waist line. I could also count his ribs and tell you every line in every bone on his shoulders.

"Kurt, when did you stop eating three meals a day?" I asked softly having to clear my voice a couple of times to get a hold on myself. He may have been super skinny, but he was gorgeous. His pale skin draped over an abdomen that seemed to go on forever. And it may sound stupid, but his bellybutton was the sexiest bellybutton I had seen in my entire life, and I had seen a lot of bellybuttons.

"Three months ago, but it just started kicking in." three months was a long time to not eat.

"Kurt." I whispered, I could see tears pooling in his eyes. "Will you let me help you?" he stood looking at his feet for a moment before he met my eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I want to help you, I _want_ you to stop destroying you, because a world without Kurt Hummel would probably suffer and be so extremely boring." He smiled slightly.

"And have absolutely no fashion sense." I laughed. We were standing about a foot away from each other. I was about 6 inches taller than he was. "I want you to help Me." he whispered back in answer to my previous question, "I don't think I can do this by myself, and it won't stop." He sobbed a couple of times and I held my arms out to him and his wet face slammed into my shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around my back. I stroked his hair and set my cheek on the top of his head. I let him cry it out, it only lasted about ten minutes before he lifted his head with a full smile on his face and I was a little confused.

"What?" I asked slowly, never removing my arms from around him.

"I feel so good, knowing someone is here to help me, knows my secret and I can call you a friend now right?" I chuckled

"Best friends," I wanted to ensure my staying, that I would be around; I also wanted to do anything to keep him smiling. "Because now you owe me a shirt, therefore we have to go shopping together and I think that makes us like bff's" I joked. His face lit up again and my heart skipped a beat. He launched himself at me and I stumbled a little and fell backwards, thankfully landing on a very, very soft cushion I presumed was a bed. I laughed loudly at the screech that had left his lips as we had fallen.

He looked up at me with big blue orbs and I had to take some seriousness out of the moment.

"Ok, Damsel in distress, I just saved your ass. Prince charming deserves a kiss." I winked and he laughed some more and out his head on my chest.

"I like Noah more than I ever liked Puck."

"What's the difference?" I wondered

"Noah is you, and puck is the mask you cover yourself up with." I paused for a moment.

"You know your right. Puck is the jackass I am at school. Thank you for letting me be Noah."

"Anytime. And here" he leaned in really close and touched his nose to mine, rubbing them together for just a second or two. "There's your kiss, it's called an eskimo kiss… my mom used to give me one every night before I went to bed after I was five. I had told her that I was a big boy and couldn't be seen kissing my mommy. Or that's what my dad told me." he smiled a little, and then looked up at me. "Sorry about that."

"Naw it's cool, she sounds like an awesome chick." He chuckled

"She was." There was about two minutes of silence, and then I had a brilliant idea and sat up quickly pulling him into my lap. He squeaked again.

"I have an idea."

"Shocking." He mock-gasped

"Shush, have you ever played video games?"

"Noah, do you know my brother?"

"Ok so you have." I was now painfully aware of the fact that he was on my lap and we were very close. "But listen, let's play guitar hero, I love that game, and with you being all music crazy, you have to like it too? Right?" I'm sure I had a pathetic puppy dog look.

"Fine, fine."

So this took longer than I expected to update because I was in the mountains and absolutely no internet… arg, so if u have anything you want to see in this story hit me up (or if u want to see another story *hint hint nudge nudge*) love u all and virtual cookies for all! Kiss Kiss

~Lilly


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yo! This chapter slapped me in the face, I forgot it then I remembered it and wrote it for you people.

Kurt's POV

He threw the controller down. "I refuse to believe those scores." Noah laid back on my bed and starred at the screen on my nightstand.

"I play video games every weekend and most weekdays, how the hell do you beat me? I mean, you probably do homework and stuff!" I scoffed and turned off the play station, sitting back on the bed next to him.

"Yes, I do homework from time to time Noah." I closed my eyes, listened to the quiet and Noah's breathing. Just thinking about the two hours of rematches we just had.

"That much tv hurt my eyes."

"You poor eyeballs." I laughed and there was another comfortable silence.

"I can't remember the last time that I spent this much time smiling and laughing. Thank you." I opened my eyes again and turned my head to look at him.

"Can you tell me something? Actually scratch that, can u tell me something then promise me something?" I tried to detect his question through his eyes, only the question, because I knew what he wanted me to promise. If I had just decided to stop starving myself then I would have failed and sunk deeper into this depression, but with someone to think of every time I take a meal to my room to throw it away, I might change. I might want to become healthier, mind and body.

I whispered my response, "Sure." I believe we had an unspoken, mutual agreement that we knew what we were going to say, but we had to, to make it real.

"Can you tell me why you started?" I stayed quiet for a moment and he bumped my shoulder, "You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I want to… I just am trying to find a way to answer." I smiled a hopefully reassuring smile at him. I took my ttime remembering why so that I could tell him.

"It started as just too sad to eat, because it was the tenth anniversary of my mother's death, then I guess I talked to coach Sylvester and she convinced me I had pear hips. I started respecting myself less and less. Then, a month ago, I didn't get the lead in the school play because Blaine got it and he decided that for celebration, he wanted to have sex. Then when I told him I wasn't ready, he… um." I stopped my rambling and turned over so I was facing away from Noah, trying to hide my blush of embarrassment. "He said that I wasn't worth the time if he couldn't even get anything after dating for so long." I felt an arm around my midsection.

"Would you be mad if I killed him?" he asked suddenly. I rolled over to see the seriousness in his face and laughed.

"Thank you." I hugged him

"Just forget him, here watch me distract you." Before I had a chance to speak, or even question the statement before there were muscular hands at my sides, and Noah's fingers skidding along the skin there. I squealed and tried to twist away from him, but then, without any warning at all, he hopped on top of me, straddling my legs. He use one hand to hold both of my hands above my head and the other to poke at every ticklish spot I had on my body. What Noah didn't expect was the fact that I had killer stomach muscles from cheerleading, I pushed up against him and flipped him over backwards.

His face was frozen in shock that I had out strength-ed him.

"You're gonna die Hummel." He starred into my soul and I laughed and leaned forward so my lips brushed his ear as I spoke.

"You have to catch me first." I pushed off the bed with my legs and flew across the room and out of the door, I was almost to the couch when I turned around to see how close he was, only to realize he was so much closer than I thought he was. I tripped while looking back and he tackled me onto the couch.

"Noah!" I yelled at him playfully as we fell, I landed on my back and he landed on top of me our bodies and faces aligning—

Actually, aligning so perfectly that his lips landed directly on my slightly opened ones.

A/N Dum Dum DUMMMMMM cliff hanger.. will Noah close off from Kurt? Will they let it go and be friends? Will lilly turn this into a really hot make out session? WILL SHE GO OVER BOARD WITH QUESTIONS? Maybe.

Well my pretties, you have all obviously stuck with me throughout all of these painfully slow chapter and I love u for it, now I don't know if u love me if you don't review me . Well my darlings, I have a busy day tomorrow so here is this chapter and good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, school sux my pretties, and that is the only reason this took so long. So I wouldn't mind feedback from my wonderful readers, because, you know, even your existence makes me happy. BTW im in love with Noah's POV, no idea why but im in love with his mind….anyone else?

Noah POV

I was about to laugh from the high I was on. It was fun to hang out with Kurt, to tackle him without malice, only playing. But in the movement my lips took to laugh, I found Kurt' slightly open lips pressed to mine and I realized I must have landed on him this way to make this happen. Both of our eyes were wide open and a little cross-eyed, staring at each other. My lips were on fire, and I assessed the situation. My left arm was on the couch by his head, propping me up by my elbow while my right arm was snug all the way around his waist, holding most of his back off the couch and against my body. My right leg was off the couch supporting the lower half of myself. I loved the contact, not because I was Puchasaurus/sex-shark, no, it was because I wanted…needed to be close to this boy. Kurt who had made me realize I didn't have to be an ass. I liked him more than a friend…this realization didn't even shock me, the realization that I wanted Kurt Hummel to be my boyfriend.

With this in my mind, my eyes slipped shut and I softly moved my lips against his, nudging him slightly, almost asking permission to kiss him. I mean, he could very well push me off the couch and to get the eff out of his house.

But he relaxed into me and my heart soared. His arms lifted and molded our bodies together perfectly. Out of habit, I moved my head to the side trying to deepen the kiss.

"Noah, what are we doing?" he had only pulled back enough to talk, so his lips still brushed mine with each word and his breath dusted my face with mint and chocolate. I pulled back the rest of the way.

"Can you ask that again, I couldn't pay attention while you were still kissing me." I smiled at him, looking into the clear, blue pools of his eyes.

"What are we doing?"

"I believe I was coming out to you, and telling you I liked you. Ohh and I think I fell, sorry." I smirked gently.

"Noah, I don't think I can do this right now, with how much is wrong with me." he looked off to the side and I wished he could see what I saw.

"Kurt, if you want to wait, fine, I'll be right here waiting, but you need to know," I cupped his cheek so he was looking at me. he had tears in his eyes, "there is nothing wrong with you, you are amazing, brave," I started punctuating every word with a kiss to his face, "strong, courageous, beautiful, smart," I kissed his temple there and he shivered, sending it through my body as well. "And sexy."

"Hoe can you think that, Noah? When I'm not near as thin as those cheerleaders you like and I don't have the right curves and my skin isn't as clear—" I dragged my thumb over his lips effectively shutting him up.

"Kurt, you are plenty thin, you should probably even gain a few pounds," I moved my hand to reiterate my words by feeling each individual rib, "and you have THE best hips I have ever seen on a guy…by far. I can tell you work on your skin because it's softer than usual, trust me, I've felt a lot of skin. And your eyes are the deepest blue, you're a great kisser, and I have heard guys talking, they say that if they had to do a guy, every time, it's you, because even they think you're the hottest guy at school."

"Even over you?"

"Especially over me."

"Noah, I take back what I said, I want to be with you, I just, I think you can help me, and these muscles are irresistible" I laughed "thank you."

"You don't need me, but I promise to make it easier." I thought about it, "What do you say, dinner date at Breadstix?"

"I ate breakfast and lunch though!" he protested

"And now it's time for dinner." He slowly nodded and I couldn't help but to bend my neck and kiss him, just a bit more passionately than last time.

"Boys? What's going down on my couch?" I fell off the furniture in question and scrambled away from my comfortable position.

"Hello mr. Hummel" I mumbled

Sorry, but I'm tired my sweet little angels, just saying the more that I hear that you like it, the more I give you to feast upon.

And overall you could just tell me I'm awesome and make me smile, or you know, send in a prompt so I can write it and make you smile sweet dreams children.


	6. Chapter 6

Hay you guys, you must hate me, I haven't updated in so long!

Anyways here's the next chapter.

"Hello Mr. Hummel" I mumbled at the large man behind the couch. Kurt looked up at him and blushed furiously, scrambling off the couch. He moved to my right with his head bowed, but when I peaked at him, he had a smile on his face.

"Puckerman. Why were you on my son?" I spluttered for a moment at his choice of his words, because…I was literally _on_ his son. Kurt stepped in front of me to defend me.

"Dad, Noah was over to watch a movie and play some video games, and he fell." I nodded along with him, wondering how the petite beauty to my right was anywhere near related to the monster in front of me, the one that was most likely to kill me out of anyone on earth at that moment.

"You be good to him boy, I own a shotgun." He pointed at me and it kind of felt like he poked my soul. I didn't understand how he could just be that okay with the former bully of his son dating his former tormented.

"DAD!" Kurt screeched my ears were ringing and I swear he hit the high f, the one I knew he could.

"Sir, I would like to take him to dinner tonight." I stood my ground and waited for something to the effect of 'get out, you can't even be thinking of dating my son…who is perfect and a great singer…'

"Your curfew is 10:30 and 10:31 is death." He then just. Walked. Away. I was so confused. I glanced to my (boyfriend?) and sent him a questioning glance. He was beaming. Beaming! He was actually happy to be with me.

Now I was about to freak out from the weirdness of it all. I wanted to have Kurt want me, but I had the very strong urge to apologize profusely for a hundred years, then I would only be half as guilty.

"He approves." Then I got a face full of soft brown locks and thin legs around my waist. I hugged back tightly and put my lips to his ear.

"Lets go before he changes his mind and I die." He giggled and pulled me, with a strength I didn't know existed, out the door. I could tell he had eaten breakfast and lunch like he said because he had a color in his cheeks and a depth in his eyes that weren't there that day in the music room. He had energy to jump and squeal and pull my arm out of its socket to get me to my car. The butterflies in my stomach (that I would deny if asked about) jumped up to my throat with the happiness I felt.

In the car I asked Kurt about his father's response to us.

"He approves, he only wants me to be happy, I really don't think he has anything against you at all, just the idea of jocks in my school."

"I'm sorry." He tried to interrupt me but I took my hand off the steering wheel to twine his fingers with mine. "just listen, I know you think I don't have to apologize but I feel so bad about what I did. You didn't deserve any part of that, at all. I… I just…" I couldn't explain how bad it hurt to think that I did some of this stuff.

"I get it, I understand, you regret it, I don't care what you did. The point is that you're not going to do it again and that you regret it." He scooted closer to me on the bench seat of my truck and kissed my cheek softly.

"Thank you Kurt."

I couldn't remember the last time I dated a person that had actually given me a small kiss on the cheek without expecting to make out, or someone who held my hand in the car, just to touch me instead of trying to get someone's hand in the other's pants.

"I didn't do anything though." He looked like he actually couldn't tell that he was making me feel like I was worth something.

"Sure you have." There was a comfortable silence between us all the way into the booth at breadstix.

"So what do you want to eat?"

Up NeXt is the DaTe, and you guys REALLY WANT TO REVIEW! ( you like my mind control there? )


	7. Chapter 7

"So what do you want to eat?" I saw a very amazing looking burger on the menu, not wanting to take in all of the calories that one holds, I simply asked if I could just have a drink and talk with him.

He gave up much too easily.

"Ya, sure babe, I won't force you," my eyes lingered on the picture of the food for only a moment before I closed the menu and rested my head on my fists and my elbows on the table, "What?" Noah asked softly.

"Just finding the fact that my boyfriend is this sexy hard to believe." I could see the blush on his face but It was covered, as usual, with a smirk and a cocky comment.

"You bet your ass I'm hot, it's the guns." I laughed airily; I could only hold back the floodgate of questions so long before it burst without supervision.

"So… Noah, when did you become suddenly bi, or did you always peak in the locker rooms?" he twisted his hands together and I could see his shoulders tense, I had struck a nerve. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his beautiful hazel eyes darted around only slightly. I pushed my knee on his and rested our shins together, hoping to give him some comfort without making it publicly uncomfortable for him. He chuckled a little.

"I only peaked at you, hon. And I have actually no idea, I just started liking you… just thought you were pretty cool and fun to hang out with. Then I really liked kissing you." He smiled at me. "I was always fascinated with you, you held an air of…. I don't know, _you._ And you never dropped it, even when those assholes pushed you or knocked you down. You were always better than them, then me, you never stopped fighting." His eyes glistened with more depth than I had ever seen in anyone, I was reminded of my mother's eyes. Not the color but the emotion, I wondered if she would be happy with Noah.

Of course she would. I thought dumbly to myself and smiled at the beautiful boy in front of me.

"I'm glad you 'fell' that your opening up to me, I like it a lot." He then surprised me y reaching acros the table quickly and latching his hand to mine.

"Me too."

After a few minutes of multiple refills while waiting for our food, I excused myself to use the restroom.

PUCK POV

As soon as Kurt left, the waitress came to our table and I smiled at the amazing timing. While avoiding her strangely disgusting innuendos I ordered, the regular pasta dish for myself and that burger I saw Kurt discreetly eyeing up along with a milkshake, distinctly asking to make sure it was one that came to the table with two bendy straws.

"Honey, you might give Lady-face the wrong idea, it's sort of a romantic gesture." I couldn't tell if I wanted to laugh or scream. I gestured her closer and whispered lightly.

"I'm hoping that my boyfriend appreciates this romance." Her spine straightened and her face turned an ugly blotchy blush as she wrote down the order and swiftly walked away.

I smirked when Kurt sat down but he dismissed it in favor of talking about how Santana had just drunk texted him explaining every curve of Brittany's body in twelve different messages as she had written so much it wouldn't all fit on one. The laughing that ensued as he read it to me was for two reasons, one- because I totally could see Santana saying this and two- to cover up some of my surprise as I found it severely hot when some of the dirty words from Santana's mind escaped Kurt's innocent lips with an adorable blush that leaked past the collar of his tight shirt.

When the food arrived Kurt looked at like he could kill me, then destroyed the burger in front of him like Finn would have.

"Kurt, if you were hungry, why did you say you weren't?"

"I didn't want to ruin our first date by looking like a pig." Again he blushed but it wasn't for anything but embarrassment.

"Everyone eats, baby, like since the beginning of time. And you should have no worry about gaining weight," his eyes flashed in surprise, like he couldn't believe I had brought it up, "because your body is smokin' hot."

"Thank you Noah" he murmured right as our milkshake arrived, with exactly two straws. I felt euphoric. (That's right, it's a big word!)

"How romantic, my dear." He leaned forward and sipped the chocolate dessert.

"Hay, when we're done, you want to go back to your place, curl up in our pj's and watch some chick-flics?" this might have been the best sentence I have ever decided to utter, because the expression on his face challenged the sun in brightness and his eyes glittered more than Adam Lambert.

"Dad be damned, let's do it!" that's when I remembered his father.

"Should I be worried?"

"I'll protect you." He said with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. Like ever. And I totally forgot what we were talking about.

A/N that is the date! and I am sorry to all of you, I love every single one of you and I kind of disappeared off the face of the earth, because obviously I had to visit my relatives on planet fierce for I am a glittery alien that hails from there (just like the celebrity mentioned in this chapter if you know what I'm talking about review/PM me cause I want to speak with some of you awesome people) if you have no idea what the hell I was just talking about review/PM me anyways because I still love you.

Also, I would like to say that I love Master Gaga (idk with spaces and crap) and his stories are cool and he mentioned my username in story which makes him super cool, and you should totally go r&r that one.


End file.
